


Not My Kid

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Community: allbingo, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Protective Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Bobby couldn't remember the last time he was this angry with anyone.





	Not My Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt face painting and for Team Trick.

Bobby couldn't remember the last time he was this angry with anyone. He'd left Sammy with one of the face painters at the fall carnival. He told the young woman that Sammy knew what he wanted. He and Dean went to buy them a snack while Sammy was distracted.

When they walked in, they found Sammy in tears and the same woman explaining that_ all kids love clowns better than whatever they think they want._

He spent the next twenty minutes explaining to the dimwitted woman that his kid was terrified of clowns and she owed him a damn apology.


End file.
